Fear & Loathing
by sylviaachristel
Summary: Searching for every piece of hope she could get, Claire Redfield asks herself, if it's even worth fighting for. One night with the devil himself and Claire finds herself lost and weak, falling for him and realizing that there is indeed no hope left... or is there? / C x W / mentions of RE: REV 2
1. PART I: FEAR LOATHING

Hello and welcome to my very first english written fanfiction! I'm so happy that you decided to check my story out. Bless you!

Well, lately I've been reading so many Wesker x Claire fanfictions and I'm so addicted, I need more. So I decided to write my own.

This story has three parts, 3 chapters so to say, so it's rather short. It's kinda new for me to write in an other language then my own, so please have mercy! Nevertheless have fun with the story I wrote. While I wrote this part, I listened a lot to Marina + the diamonds "Fear + Loathing", I highly recommend it!

Now enough talk and enjoy my first piece: Fear & Loathing

* * *

 ******PART I: FEAR & LOATHING **

To Claire Redfield, this party didn't make any sense. Standing in the corner of the main hall of the hotel the party took place, she took a generous sip of her cold champagne. It was her forth glass already and she did not have in mind to slow down.

Looking around, she saw her co-workers, dressed to impress with their over expensive suits, glamorous dresses and ridiculously high heels. It felt weird seeing them dressed like this, talking to the people who invested their money for the company she worked for: TerraSave.

Claire knew, that their company depended on investors. _'However do we really need to organize this ball to show our investors how thankful we are that they're spending their money on TerraSave?_ ' She thought bitterly and sighed. She made her way to the bar, trying not to fall with the shoes she was wearing.

"Another glass of champagne, please." She said, putting her empty glass on the counter. The bartender nodded and prepared her new glass. The TerraSave – member looked above the bartender, where a TV was placed. The news were showing new footage of the new outbreak in Hamburg, Germany.

Claire sighed, she was suppose to help those people out there, not sitting here, dressed up with uncomfortable high-heels and dress and kissing the ass of old men, thanking them for their money.

It was too much for her, being here while the world suffered. She saw people dancing, laughing and having a good time. She had to leave. With a new-filled champagne glass, Claire left the main hall and went outside to the garden maze of the hotel, hoping she would find peace for a while.

„What the hell am I even doing here?", she muttered to herself, distancing herself from her co-workers and guests, making her way inside the maze.

 _'I hope I'll find my way back_ ', she thought to herself. ' _Well maybe it's better to be stuck here than hanging out with those arrogant pricks who think they can solve the worlds problem with their money._ ' She rolled her eyes, went deeper into the maze. The voices in the hall were barely audible and volume of the music was bearable for once. The younger Redfield sibling wasn't quite fond of Jazz music. She rather had her rock music blasting.

Her High-Heels sunk into the wet woods, every step pure torture. All she wanted was a quiet place to sit and rest her feet, that were trapped in those horrendous heels.

' _Never again._ ', she swore to herself. ' _Never again will I join those stupid benefit-balls. I did not sign for this_.'

After walking a while through the maze, Claire found the center of the beautiful made garden maze from the hotel. A small pond was in the middle, decorated nicely. There were several benches. ' _Empty Benches!_ ', thought Claire happily. She went to sit down on the bench, near the pond.

"Finally!", she exclaimed happily and she slipped of her torturous high heels and rubbed her sore feet with her hands. Here she was all alone, no one to bother her with stupid questions or stupid music.

Claire took out her phone, checking if she received any new messages or e-mails from her brother and her friends. But it seemed no one was willing to answer.

' _They all seem busy._ ' She let out a sad sigh, putting her phone back in her purse, admiring the view in front of her. The pond was filled with water lilies. All around the pond were growing several types of flowers. The moon lit on the flowers, making the scenery even more magnificent. The sky was filled with stars, which Claire rarely saw. Living in a big city, she wasn't used to see so many stars in the sky. It was a beautiful sight.

For a moment she stopped thinking of all the problems she had. She forgot the fact, that no one of her friends talked to her anymore. She forgot the fact that the worlds was starting to get worse day after day and she was not able to help the way she wanted to. She forgot how lonely and depressive she actually was. For a single moment, she was happy.

But it was about to change.

She heard footsteps coming closer and closer, from the other side of the maze, however she didn't mind as long she wouldn't be bothered. Leaning on the bench, she took a small sip of her champagne, admiring the reflection of the moon on the water, not caring who the intruder was. She closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet... if only she could stay like this forever.

" _It's been a long time, dear heart._ " Claire's eyes opened wide... her glass of champagne fell.

 _'That voice... No, it cannot be_!', she thought. Her head turned to the direction of the voice and she froze.

' _No_.'

He chuckled. "I guess, I do have that effect on people."

"No...", she stared at him with wide eyes. "I'm imagining this. _It's all in my head_."

Albert Wesker stepped a bit forward to his nemesis sister and shook his head.

"As far as I'm pleased to hear to be part of your daydreams, Miss Redfield, I'm afraid to say that this is not an imagination. I'm _real_.", he answered.

She stood up, walked a few steps back, forgetting her high-heels near the pond. She did not mind at this point.

" _You're suppose to be dead!_ My brother, he killed you!", she exclaimed hysterically, shaking uncontrollably. This had to be a nightmare.

He smirked, now standing in front of the bench she was sitting just a few seconds ago. The moonlight shone on him. There he was, wearing his trademark sunglasses and an over expensive black suit. Albert Wesker was here and alive and not even 3 meters away from a shocked Claire Redfield.

"It takes more than two rocket launchers straight to a face and hot lava to kill a _god,_ Miss Redfield.", he answered monotonously, taking place on Claire's bench. He patted the seat next to him.

"Why don't you sit next to me, dear heart? It's been a long time. We have a lot of catchíng up to do."

Claire snorted. How dare he?

"Why the fuck are you even here? What are you planning this time, Wesker." Her voice like venom.

"Are you here to kill me for once and all? And all those innocent people. As if you hadn't enough!" Her voice loud and clear. Wesker rolled his eyes and turned his head to her. Claire saw some scars on the blonde mans face that she never saw before. What happened to him?

"Would you relax, Miss Redfield?", he said annoyed. "I'm not here to sabotage your party nor to kill you." He chuckled. "If I wanted to kill you, I made sure your brother saw this. But you're lucky, he is not here. You have me in a good mood, dear heart and if I were you, I would make sure to not destroy that... unless you really want to die. Chris wouldn't be happy to find out that I killed his little sister."

Claire stared at him, not moving at all. It was quiet again and for a moment she enjoyed the silence.

" _He wouldn't care."_ , she said quietly to herself and Wesker raised his eyebrow. Claire just shook her head and sat next to the enemy.

She stared at the pond, hands covering her mouth. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"A wise decision, dear heart. You always were the smarter Redfield."

Claire buried her face in her palms.

"I must be drunk.", she said. Wesker let out a small laugh, quite unusual from him.

"This is still real, dear heart."

Silence.

From her corner of her eyes she saw Wesker glazing up to the moon. He seemed so surreal. Nothing from the Wesker she knew before, but somehow.. he was the same bastard she knew.

"Why are you here?", she asked, facing him. Her bright blue eyes staring at his scars.

"To enjoy the view, dear heart.", he said and turned to face her.

' _You gotta admit, Claire, he is a hottie... Wait I did not just think that! Jesus, I really should stop drinking. This is Wesker, for fucks sake!'_

"I'm serious. Why are you here near TerraSave? We are not your kind of business." Wesker just smirked. "Dear heart, you have no idea what kind of business I have with organizations like yours."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Don't worry, I'm not here for TerraSave. The whole world thinks I'm dead, Miss Redfield. I would like to keep it that way."

"I could prove them wrong." She said, giving him a daring look.

"By going back to that party, telling your boss that you saw me? With what proof, dear heart? He might think you are imagining things."

' _Fuck, he has got a point._ ', she thought. ' _Well I guess I'm stuck in this situation.'_

"I'm not here to harm you, Miss Redfield.", he stated.

"How can I be sure that you really mean it, Wesker?"

"You're still alive, aren't you?" She sighed, nodded. Looking down, she saw the glass shreds of her champagne glass, wishing she had a new one.

"I apologize for scaring you like that, dear heart. I'm afraid I have no champagne with me." She let out a small smile.

"And here I thought you had everything planned." Wesker let out a small chuckle. Claire opened her purse, took out the small bottle of Vodka she had prepared. She knew that this night was going to be a torture so she might as well made herself comfortable in hell. Opening the cab, she took a good sip of the Vodka. Wesker raised his eyebrow as he saw the younger Redfield drinking.

"Want some?", she giggled and Wesker just shook his head.

"What happened to you, dear heart?" Claire just shook her shoulders, swinging her legs back and worth.

 _'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm getting drunk next to my nemesis and I don't mind at all. Chris is going to kill me if he finds out... Well, he doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know. I'm lonely and bored. I don't want to go back to that stupid party nor do I want to piss of Wesker and end up dead. I should use advantage of his good mood, getting to know him better... God, Red this sounds ridiculous.'_

"So I guess you're hiding?", she asked quietly, not facing him and avoiding his questions.

"You could say that. So curious, dear heart."

"Well you got to admit this situation is kinda strange. We suppose to hate each other."

"Don't you hate me, dear heart?", Wesker asked curious.

 _'I should hate him. I have to, he's the enemy.'_

"What you have done is unforgivable, there is no point of denying that." She said in a cold voice.

"Thanks to you, I have to make sure that people stay save. I've become a rescuer... well I try to be one, however this world we live in is so rotten... I don't know if we could save it. Save all of us."

She felt Wesker coming closer, taking his sunglasses of and she saw those golden eyes of his.

' _Beautiful_ ', admitted Claire in her mind.

"You are smarter than I thought, Claire."

The way he said her name was too good to be true. She swallowed. _' Don't get distracted.'_

"What makes you say that?"

"You're right. What I have done to people with the help of Umbrella and the others... I am no saint. My line of work is dirty... or was dirty. I'm kind of restraining myself lately.", he let a small chuckle. "I regret some things, some thing I don't. I admit that, however my plans have not change."

"Destroying our worlds even more?"

Wesker shook his head.

"I'm not destroying the world, dear heart. _I'm saving it. Unfortunately_ your brother did not understand that. _"_ Claire stared at him, wanting him to continue.

"You even said it yourself, my dear. The worlds gets worse every day. New bio-terrorism attacks, new viruses and the cure is always a bit too late. Tell me, Claire. You try to save the world every day. You work for this company for what?"

"To save people.", she said clearly.

"You can't save people from something so destructive. You realized this, didn't you?" Claire didn't answer. She turned away until she felt Weskers hand under her chin, turning her face to him.

"I try to save the worlds by making the superior ones survive."

"And the other ones are just left to die?!", she answered loudly, tears threaten to fall down. She felt weak, s _o weak._

"If they don't die in the end, we all will.", he answered. Claire closed her eyes, felt the tears streaming down her face.

"You and I, dear heart know this. Don't deny, I can see it in your eyes. Your doubts.", he whispered, still not letting her go.

Claire felt his lips kissing the tears away, for a moment she stopped breathing.

 _'I can't help feeling like this.'_

"Why are you doing this?", she whispered, looking into his golden eyes, losing herself.

"Dear heart, a lot has changed.", he stated, admiring her face lit by the moonlight. Perfection.

"You have changed, dear heart."

Claire swallowed. She tried to deny it, however she knew it was for no use. He was right she changed. In his eyes, she was smart, she knew what was about to come... but she had hope. Or so she pretended... What could she do to prevent this? Nobody understood her and she felt rejected by her loved ones. She is losing her hope day after day... It would be a matter of time until she complete lost it... Claire knew this and it scared her.

" _Things change._ ", she answered, lowering her gaze, trying to avoid his eyes. She felt ashamed for falling for the enemy. She was suppose to hate him...

" _But why can't I?"_ , she said softly to herself.

"What can't you do, dear heart." He whispered into her ear. Claire took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Stop it.", she said and stood up. Her feet slipped back to the torturous high heels and she started to move away from him.

Wesker stopped her by holding on her wrist, pulling her to him, way too close for Claire's liking. She could smell his cologne, his smell was intoxicating.

"And where do you think you're going?", he said in a low, dangerous tone, not letting her wrist go.

" _Stop... it."_ , she stuttered as she stared into his eyes. "Before I lose it."

"You and I know what is to come, Claire. Don't pretend otherwise."

" _But.._.", she whimpered. "I can't just give up like that."

"Why... Will Chris and your friends be disappointed?" He answered coldly.

"They don't care." ' _There I said it.'_

"They don't care if I'm alive of dead."

She still felt Wesker's hand on her wrist. It felt warm. She liked his touch.

"We could rule the world together, dear heart." She laughed.

"How can you trust me so easily, Wesker? You don't know me.", she said bitterly.

"You are mistaken, Claire. I know you better than everyone else." She wanted to protest until she felt his lips on hers.

Her head was spinning. She felt his arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She was burning. She felt so alive, like she never was before. He kissed her with such need and passion, she wanted more. She returned his kiss, giving him everything she had. Her arm wrapped around his neck. She felt how he lifted her with his strength, her feet dangling in the air. His lips on hers.

 _'Oh god, this is bad... but this is so good. More, I need more. I can't stop.'_

She felt the ground again, their lips parted ways for a moment.

" _No_...", she whispered. "Don't stop." She felt so desperate for him. She needed him like she needed air. Never had she felt so desperate. She knew how bad this situation was but that was the last thought. Right now she needed more from that man named Albert Wesker.

"I wasn't going to stop, dear heart.", he said as he claimed her lips once more. She moaned into his kiss, pulling softly on his hair. He pulled her as close as possible, ravishing her lips, holding her possessively.

Suddenly, footsteps came closer to their direction. Wesker let go of Claire.

"Miss Redfield, are you there?" The voice of her boss. Claire just stared at Wesker, suddenly realizing what she really had done: having a hot make up session with the enemy and not regretting it at all.

Wesker looked at her, his eyes looking so softly at her. His fingers touching her swollen lips. She looked so beautiful.

"I guess it's time for me to go, dear heart. We meet again." He said. Claire wanted to protest, but before she could have said anything, he vanished with super human speed.

Claire Redfield stood alone in the quiet pond, looking lost and confused. She felt her body shaking, her tears close to burst out.

 _'What have I done?'_

Things will never be the same.~

 **END OF PART I**

* * *

 **Phew,** that was it, folks! The first part. I hope I aroused your curiousity :D

Well, I have to admit I had lots of fun writing that part, even though it was quite the struggle writing in english, but I do love a challenge!

I know, the characters are somehow OOC, need to improve on that a bit.

Still, let me know how you like it! I'm really curious of what you think? Did you like the plot, is the language okay? What could I do to improve myself? Please le me know! feed me with reviews hrrrrr

Thank you so much for reading anyway! I hope we see each other in Part II: GODS AND MONSTER

sylviachristel


	2. PART II: I'M A RUIN

I'm backie! With the second part of Fear + Loathing. I want to say a big THANK YOU for those reviews you wrote me. I seriously didn't think that you reviewed it and liked the story so far! Thank you for sticking and being here, helping me! You guys are the best.

Here, as promised, is the second part, called I'm a ruin, inspired by once again Marina and the diamonds, i can't stop listening to her.

For those who don't know yet or are curious, the first part took place before RE: REV 2. This one however...

Read for youself! Have fun with it and excuse me once again for the grammar. I will redo the mistakes of the first part, asap, making it better to read.

x

p.s: sexual content ahead, arrest me.

* * *

 **PART II: I'M A RUIN**

 _'You made me forget, Neil.'_

It was 2 a.m, the streets of Thessaloniki were empty, quiet. It was still warm. She sat outside on the balcony of her hotel room, a bottle of quality Whiskey on the table. Her third glass of the liquor next to her. Her small feet dangled through the air, looking out of the balcony. Leaning on the chair, the 32 year old Claire Redfield took a sip of her liquor. Dressed in a tight white tank top and her underpants only, she didn't mind at this very point. Her eyes looked red and tired, however she knew she will never get the rest she really wanted. Not after all those years

 _'Claire, you and I, we could make the world a better place again. Don't give up!'_ His voice haunted her, making her angry.

 _'You gave me hope. I never thought that I could find that hope again, after all those years. But you made it possible and I was so thankful for it'.'_ Another sip. ' _The company depended on you... How could you do this to us? You made me trust you, you were the reason I kept fighting, not because I loved you. I never loved you they way you wanted me to. I loved you as a friend, however you wanted more. You couldn't understand that I lost my heart to somebody else... someone even worse than you.'_

She laughed bitterly, feeling her eyes watering again. 'I _hate both of you with an undying passion. He ruined my life, made me open my fucking eyes and I despise him for that so much. I hate him so much because of the way he left me and never returned. I hate him because he made me fall in love with him. I still feel his lips on mine... robbing every innocence of me. I'm still craving for those cold dead lips... his touches. It has been three years, goddammit! I want him... I want to fucking strangle and slap the shit out of him. How dare he to destroy my life! How dare he to leave me like that!_ ' She threw her Whiskey glass down the street, continued drinking of the bottle.

' _'And I hate you, Neil Fisher. For you fucking betrayal for power. For using my trust and hope for your selfish ideas. For what, FBC, Uroboros, the end of Albert Wesker?! You disgust me, you fucking son of a bitch and I hope you rot in hell, where I will be joining you soon, because I fell for the devil. The devil known as Albert Wesker.'_

Tears were now streaming down on her face, she couldn't control her sobs. Her hands covering her face, letting everything out.

 _'What is left of me? I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can fight any longer. ...If I'm strong enough. You broke me, Wesker. And it only took you a hour.'_

On the other side of the table was a document, a contract for a new position in TerraSave. They wanted her to be the new leader of the company, replacing Neil's position. They gave it to her two weeks after the tragedy with Neil and Alex Wesker. Her co-workers really thought that she could be the new face of TerraSave.

 _'Me? As the new leader? I don't even have enough hope for this world. I'm not made for this job. I don't even know what I want.'_

Moira was more than happy of the thought of Claire as the head of TerraSave. She looked up to Claire and saw her as her senior. _'If she only knew that I'm not better than Neil.'_

The hotel, " _μαυρα μεσανυχτα_ ", she was staying was at, was in the heart of the greek city. Her co-workers insisted that she should have a vacation, thinking of all the things to come, hoping she would come to her senses and sign the contract. She had to admit, the city was really beautiful, mostly at night. It was her second night here and despite the situation she was in, she really liked it here, could even imagine living her.

''At least nobody would get on my nerves.", she said to herself, rubbing her face with her hands. _Oh, if she knew._

Albert Wesker admired the view in front of him. There she stood, Claire Redfield. Still the beauty three years ago. The moonlight shone at her, highlighting her beautiful red hair and her pale skin like the last time he saw her. She was a goddess. _His goddess._ How he had missed her.

It has been three year since their last life changing encounter. Day after day he kept thinking of his fiery goddess, her lips on his and her delicate hands touching him. Albert Wesker was a patient man, taking his sweet time for his plans, controlling every situation, not letting distractions come to his way, but when it came to Claire Redfield, he couldn't resist any longer.

He entered her hotel. Greek music was playing in the background. The receptionist was sleeping on the desk, not noticing Wesker entering and stealing the second key of Claire's hotel room. Room 205. He headed towards the stairs.

Claire stumbled through her hotel room. It was a nice greek style decorated suite, only for her. With a king sized bed, _made for couples obviously_ , a filled minibar, an expensive decorated living room with lots of couches, way too much for her liking, a big TV screen and an audio equipment. The best of the suite was the bathroom, it had a jacuzzi. Claire was in paradise but she wasn't too fond with it. In her eyes, she did not deserve such luxury. With the Whiskey bottle in her right hand, she went to the stereo system and plugged her iPod on it. _Marina and the Diamonds_ filled the room and Claire took a new Whiskey glass from the minibar and filled it. She knew she wasn't going to rest tonight, so she might as well make the best out of it,

He heard Marina and the Diamonds' ' _I'm a ruin_ ' blasting through her room. ' _What an interesting choice._.', he thought. With the key in his hand, he quietly opened the door to his dear heart's suite. Entering, he saw the almost empty Whiskey bottle on the table and his dear hearts feet dangling out of the corner of the couch. He heard her singing quietly the lyrics of one of her favorite song. He smelled her intoxicating smell. Stepping closer to her, he saw her laying flat on the couch, wearing a tight tank top and her underwear. Her hair, that she had cut shorter was in a short pony tail, some strands of her hair framing her beautiful face. _His perfection._ Her eyes were closed as she sang quietly to herself, not noticing her intruder.

Then she opened her eyes and the world stood still once again.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Her cold voice almost broke his cold dead heart. She stood up, facing him. Her blue eyes staring at him..

"How dare you to show up after what happened?!", her voice became louder more dangerous. Wesker took his sunglasses off, his golden eyes looking at her blue ones. Those beautiful blue eyes that haunted his dreams.

"Dear heart...", he started, however she cut him off.

" _Don't fucking dear heart me, you sick basterd!"_ , she yelled as she threw her second Whiskey glass at him. Wesker quickly dodged, impressed by her aim in her state. He came closer, following her scent. He saw the tears in the eyes, threatening once again to fall. _'No... don't cry, my dearest Claire.'_

"How dare you to come back after three years! **THREE FUCKING YEARS** JUST LEAVING ME WITH MY PATHETIC LOST BEING! Do you have any idea what you have _done_ to me, _Albert Wesker!" 'If you knew what you have done to me, my dear heart.'_

She came closer to him, pointing her finger at his chest.

" _You ruined my life_! You took everything I had and left with it... _AND NOW YOU ARE HERE AGAIN_! What do you want? _What the fuck do you want?_ Are you hear to kill me? Then I'm gladly to assist you!" He felt her pull on his hands, placing them on her throat.

"Come on, do it... _Kill me once and for all._ You will do us a big favor!", she yelled. Tears streaming down her face. Her body was shaking, her hands on his begging him to end her.

Albert Wesker was speechless.

" **DO IT!"** , she yelled, shaking his hands on her throat. _"Or I will!"_

" _No..."_ , he whispered as he stared into her tear filled eyes. "No, Claire. Stop. I won't." He felt her fist hitting him on her chest, it didn't hurt him physically,, but his heart... was hurting. What had he done to his dear heart?

" _You stupid, fucking asshole!"_ , she yelled, tears streaming down her face as she punched him but it was to no avail.

"I knew you were behind all this. You knew about Neil! _I bet it was your stupid idea, too!"_

Albert took hold of her wrist, pushing her easily against the wall, pulling her wrists over her hands.

"What Alex planned with Mr. Fisher was none of my business, dear heart. I promise you that."

" _But you fucking knew!_ You knew it all along and you even warned me! Then you just left me!"

He could take this anymore, he pulled his hands away from her wrist and pulled her in a tight embrace. His arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders, pressing her against his chest. He felt her crying against her chest. Her breathing unsteady and heavy, her body shaking.

" _Forgive me, Claire._ ", he whispered, running his hand through her ponytail.

"I mean it."

Claire was still for a moment, her sobbing stopped. She enjoyed the warmth of his body, his arms on her body. His hands stroking her hair, his voice comforting her. She had missed him so much it hurt. And at this point she did not mind if she was in the arms of the enemy. She felt safe and loved for once.

" _Where have you been?"_ , she whispered softly, wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning on his chest.

"Hiding.", he answered, pulling her chin with his finger, so he could look at her blue eyes. She cried for him. She thought about him. Did she miss him? He certainly missed his dear heart and he felt content, having her back in his arms.

"Forgive me, I took so long.", he said. "It seems you have missed me, dear heart. ", he said with an amused tone. She hit him on his chest but still didn't let go.

"Took your sweet fucking time.", she mumbled.

Albert smirked. Here he was, having her in his arms. Chris Redfields sister, the one and only Claire Redfield. The one who warmed his cold dead heart. His dear heart. The thought of having her forever plagued his mind every day and he could imagine it. Waking up next to her every morning, having her around him every day, making sure she is safe and happy.

These thoughts consumed him everyday for three years. Why imagine it, when he could make that dream a reality? He will be king and she will be his queen. _Screw Chris, she didn't need him..._

However he asked himself what happened between Claire and her brother.

"Let us sit, dear heart." His deep voice told her. He took place on the edge of the couch, pulling her into his lap. She fit perfectly. His hand stroked her cheek and he smiled softly. It was so unusual, but his dear heart loved seeing him like that. She could get used to it.

"I see a lot has changed in a year." He said. "I heard you got a new contact with TerraSave." Claire nodded, looking down.

"It's ridiculous, isn't it?", she said quietly. He raised an eyebrow. "You and I know, that I am not able to lead TerraSave. I'm too pessimistic."

"So your thoughts haven't changed."

"No, they haven't... my doubts for this world have become even more clear. Neil was the perfect example what a fucked up world we live."

"Did you had something with Mr. Fisher?", he said, the jealousy in his tone visible. Claire shook her head.

"I have to admit, he was a good leader, gave me the last bit of hope I had left for this world. He made me keep on fighting. I saw him as a friend, even thought I was more to him. I refused, because...", she stopped, looking at him. He smirked. ' _My dear heart.'_

"His betrayal made me open my eyes, that it is indeed pointless. You tried to warn me.", she continued. "He wanted the FBC back, he wanted power. Power, he did not deserve." Her voice turned cold.

"What is left of TerraSave? I do not know. I feel bad. Barry's daughter, Moira, she was with me in this mess. Wesker, she sees hope in me. Me, someone who is so so close to give up. What's the point?", she asked.

"And they can't see it. They can't see that I'm falling. Do you think they care? Chris? Jill? Leon? They forgot about me and here I am, all by myself asking myself those stupid questions, repeating myself, making myself crazy, Wesker. _Am I crazy?"_ , she looked straight into his eyes,

" _Maybe I am._ You know why? Because I can't stop thinking about that one night in the middle of the garden maze. I can't forget it after all this time. I see you in my dreams, kissing me again and again and I can't help it. I want more. I remember every detail of that night and you know what's the worst of it? I don't regret what I have done after three years. We are suppose to be enemies but I can't stop thinking and wanting you, Albert Wesker. I hate you for making me feel like that. For making me _want you_."

Her hand on her cheek, pulling him closer to her. She could smell him, the same smell. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"You hate me, dear heart?", his voice so close, she was falling for him and she did not mind at all.

" _I hate the fact that I can't hate you, Wesker._ ", she whispered softly. "I don't know how you feel about me, even though your kiss that night opened my eyes. You are not a monster everyone claims you to be. You are human, just as I am. You made me feel alive and when you left me, I was dying. I can't deny it any longer: _I'm falling for you_."

She glazed up into his golden eyes. _What a beautiful man_ , she thought. I can't help that I want him.

" _Claire_...", he said. "Come with me. Let's leave all this mess behind. Just the two of us. Forget the others. I will protect you from everything, I promise you that. Just us against the rest." Claire smiled softly. "I don't need protection."

Wesker chuckled, however he continued. "I can't stop thinking about you, too, dear heart. After that night, you weren't the only one to suffer. I admit I took my time, but I'm here, aren't I? And let me tell you, my dearest Claire.", he said in a low, sexy tone. He lifted her, her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. "I'm falling for you, too." And with that, he kissed her once again.

Claire moaned happily, pulling him closer. She kissed him back with such intensity and passion, it was making her dizzy, maybe the Whiskey caused it, too. Her hands played with his hair, destroying his perfect hair do, pulling on it softly. She felt his hand on her lower back, going under her tank top. His hand felt wonderful on her burning skin. His other hand stroking her cheeks as his lips went lower, down her neck.

" _Wesker_...", she moaned, leaning her head back. His lips kissed the sensitive skin of her neck, nibblings, sucking on it, making sure there will be hickeys the morning after. _'She's mine!'_ , he thought, as he kissed her over and over again.

Suddenly he felt her lips kissing him back, biting his lower lip. Her hand went down, to his chest. She pulled his suit off, starting to kiss him lower, his chin, his neck, where he let out a low growl.

" _Claire..."_ She giggled quietly, kissing his lips again. She was happy, she felt needed, she felt loved... she felt alive. All thanks to Wesker, who would have thought?

She got back on her feet again, stopped kissing him and looked up into his eyes.

' _God, I'm in heaven._ ', she thought to herself.

"What's wrong, my dear heart?", he said in a low, dangerous tone, coming closer to her as she went a few steps back.

She grinned, pulled on the collar of his black dress shirt. Albert stared at those blue eyes of hers. Her seductive smirk and the way she licked her lips. _'She wants me as bad as I want her.'_

Claire pulled him into her bedroom, not taking her eyes of her Tyrant. She dragged him closer to her burning body, standing in front of her king sized bed, jumping on him, wrapping her legs around his waist once more. Her lips crashing down to his.

Her passionate, mind blowing kisses, the sweet taste of hers, the heat of her body, the way she looked at him... he couldn't have enough of his dear heart! Her sweet touches, when she nibbled on his lower lip or her sweet moans as he kissed that weak spot on her neck. She was made for him.

" _Claire, stop_...", he whispered before he lost control, forcing her to stop kissing his neck and looking up to him with her innocent blue eyes.

He stroked her cheek, smiled at his goddess, kissing her pouting lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Claire?", he asked her, stroking her hair. She nodded, kissed him again and again.

"I've never been so sure, Albert.", she answered quietly, saying his name for the first time.

Pushing her down to the king sized bed, she laughed happily, watched as Wesker threw a thin white sheet at her, blocking her view. Claire laughed louder, trying to kick the sheet away from her body, until she felt something crawling up to her.

" _Wesker!"_ , she giggled and he smiled, kissed his way up. From her long slim legs, to her thighs where he heard her moan softly, up to her lean stomach, to the cleavage. His lips found hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you.", she said, smiling at him.

"For what, my dear Claire."

"For making me feel like _this_." She kissed his lips, her hands holding the collar of his dress shirt.

"The pleasure is all mine, dear heart.", he answered in his deep voice. Biting the skin of her neck, she let out a loud moan.

" _Oh, Albert..."_ Wesker purred at the sound of his name coming out from her sweet mouth. He felt her hands, pulling on his shirt.

"Off!", she said as she ripped it off, tearing the buttons of his expensive shirt. " _Whoopsie_.", she giggled.

"You teared my favorite shirt, dear heart.", he said in a dangerous tone while Claire admired his ripped upper body. To her, he looked like a greek god. Her own greek god. Her hands tried to reach for his abs until Wesker caught her wrists, pinning them over her head.

"Two can play the game, dear heart." His voice. the one of a hunter. She felt herself getting wetter and more excited for her god. She bit her lower lip, looking at him.

"A _lbert.._.", she whimpered. Then she felt him ripping her tank top off.

"Hey, that was my favorite tank top!", she exclaimed and he laughed, not letting her wrists go.

He looked down her upper body. A black lacy bra covered her breasts. He kissed her stomach, kissing her hip bones, going up. He felt her squirm, trying to get out of his strong grip but she knew he was too strong.

" _Say my name, Claire_.", he said seductively, as his lips went up to the direction of her breasts, kissing and licking in between them. She bit her lower lip. _'She wants to play._ ', he thought amused, starting to bite softly on the exposed flesh.

" _Al._..", she squirmed wilder until he pushed his weight on her. It felt so good. His warmth against her. She needed it.

He pulled the straps of her bra off her shoulder, kissing them. His other free hand opened the clasp of her bra, making it come off.

Suddenly Claire felt her hands being free again, as his hands gripped both off her breasts, massaging them, as he started licking and sucking on them.

" _Albert_!", she moaned loudly, pulling her head back, pushing her breast closer to his mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She felt his clothed hardness between her legs, started grinding on him. Wesker let out a deep growl.

" _Claire_..." His voice was music to her. She was in paradise and so was he.

He lifted himself up, looking down at his goddess. She kissed him, sweet and innocent, smiling up at him.

" _What are you doing to me, Claire?"_ , he whispered and she just smiled. "I don't know, you tell me!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

" _You're mine!"_ , he said possessively, attack her neck ones more with bites and kissing, going down to her breasts, kissing and bitting her sides.

"I' _m yours, Albert.._.", she moaned, pulling on his hair as he ravished her body. " _Make me yours, forever._.."

* * *

And here ends part two! wow what a change of events.

I hope I did not disappoint you! It's kinda awkward for me to write naughty stuff (oh god that sounds so childish i s2g) but I really want to improve on that.

Soooo, I guess a lot has changed. Claire sure has, ayyyyy, but who can blame her after RE: REV 2. My sweet cinnamon roll.

Who knows what happenes in part 3! Stay tuned, it's already in the making.

Let me know how you think of the chapter. Was it okay? What could I have done to do it better, give me some advice and your ideas... of what could happen? *evil laugh*

Thank you so much. You guys are amazing.

Stay tuned for part III. I won't tell you the title because I know myself. I keep changing shit.

x

P.S. once again: I have lot's of Wesclaire/ Alblaire/ Clesker (wHAT IS THE OFFICIAL SHIPNAME) fanfic idead, 1 of them a song-fic of one of my favorite songs and 2 long stories. If you are interested in the plot, just PM me and I can tell you about it, maybe you can help me finding some ideas? I'm just so happy to find people who are into the ship aswell!

P.P.S; "μαυρα μεσανυχτα" is greek (obvs) and means black midnight. I got the name from a nice greek song, i love it.


	3. PART III: KNOW IT AIN'T RIGHT

**I'm backie!** I know i took my sweet time but here it is. The third and final part of Fear  & Loathing. I want to thank every one of you who followed the story and reviewed. You guys are the best and i'm really happy with the feedback I got. I hope I won't disappoint you with this one.

This part is inspired by M.I.A.'s song "Know It Ain't Right". Love that girls. Now enough talking and enjoy the last part! :*

 **PART III: KNOW IT AIN'T RIGHT**

* * *

"I **quit**." I declared. I stood up and looking at the shocked expressions of my co-workers. Well done, Claire. You finally did it.

"Wait a second, _what?_ "

I took my bag, made my way near the door and turned back around to them.

"I quit. I decline your offer as being the head of TerraSave and I'm getting out of here. I'm thankful for all the years I got to work with you." I gave an apologetic look. " _However_ the last years and the latest occurrences opened my eyes. My work here is done. There 's nothing more I could do to help or anything that could motivate me to go on." I swallowed.

"i'm afraid my time here is up and I apologize."

"But Miss Redfield, TerraSave wouldn't be this sucessful without you!"

I let out a bitter laugh. "You are mistaken. Wake up, look around. Are you even sure we are able to save all those people? Prevent every outbreak that is to come? Excuse me, you can go continue with your hopes and dreams. I decide to leave. Now.. pardon me and farewell!"

I didn't give them time to answer, turned around and left the meeting room for once and for all, walking through the floors of the TerraSave building.

"Hey, Claire!" _Oh fuck, Moira. I forgot about her._ I felt her hand on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Hey, I was going to ask if you want to join me and Barry for some Steak 'n' Shake?" She smiled brightly, her eyes full of hope and ambition. It reminded me of myself back then. I swallowed.

"Moira, _I qui_ t." My voice was dead serious.

Moira looked at me with her big hazel eyes.

"You are kidding right?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry..."

"No, you're fucking not! Why are you doing this, are you stupid? We _need_ you." She started shaking, now the whole office started to turn around to us, watching.

"Moira, listen!", I exclaimed, trying to hide my tears that were threaten to fall once again.

"I have experienced so much shit in my life, you have no idea. Hate me all you want, be mad at me or do whatever but one day you'll understand why I did that. You're still young."

"You can't do this to us.", she said quietly, avoiding my gaze.

"I can't do this to myself any longer, Moira.", I said. "Forgive me." And with those words, I left the TerraSave building, driving back home with my Harvey.

As I arrived home it started to rain. Throwing my bag on the kitchen counter, I took a bottle of coke out of the fridge and a bag of potato chips and made myself comfortable, turning the TV.

Here I am, Claire Redfield, 32 years old, unemployed, munching potato chips and drinking coke as I watch today's news.

A new outbreak in Turkey. Just splendid. I wonder if _he_ has something to do with this. I sighed deeply.

 _Albert Wesker._

 _I miss you._

It's been three days after our encounter in Thessaloniki. The night where he made me his.

It was the best night of my life... but the morning after...

I remember it like it was yesterday. We made love that night. He took me again and again, worshiping my body as I worshiped his. The way he moaned my name as I pleased him. His sweet kisses, making me feel all warm and save. His golden eyes looking through me. His voice, telling me that I'm his as he took me. After a round of passionate sex, he would take me into his arms, letting me fall asleep on his chest, as he stroked my bare back. A hour later, we would wake up again, and do it again and again until we passed out. I was so happy in the arms of the Tyrant.

But I had left him. After I woke up, I found the place next to me empty. Just a note of him. He had to go and buy himself a new shirt, because I ripped his good one. I chuckled at that one. And he said he had to take care of something...

I remember as I lied there alone on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

I realized at that very moment what I really wanted. I, Claire Redfield, wanted to be Weskers.

 _'What was there to lose?'_ That's what I thought. At home nobody would be waiting for me. My family and friends didn't give a damn about me and my line of work was not worth it.

Being with Wesker made me feel happy, I wanted to live next to him and follow every step of his, may it be good or bad. I knew I could trust him.

So I knew I had to make a change. I took all the stuff I had from the hotel room and left a note for him. Telling him that I finally know what I want and that I had to make a change, so I can finally be happy. That he should wait for me. I took the next flight to the States and here I am celebrating my unemployment with chips and cola. Do I regret it? Not at all.

The news were still reporting of the biohazard in turkey. A camera team was sent to show us the true horrors. They have no idea, how it really is. But still, how can people be so irresponsible and send a group of camera men in this mess? Do they want them killed? I hope they getting paid enough for this shit.

Now they showed a B.S.A.A. Member explaining the situation for the audience. Parker Luciani was his name.

"Seems familiar." I muttered to myself as I stared to the screen, munching my food.

Suddenly my phone started beeping and I looked at it shocked. Who the hell was calling me?

"Chris Redfield is calling"

I snorted. Now he's calling. I didn't answer, switching the TV-channel. Garbage. Garbage. Garbage. I turned the TV off, taking the white blanket next to my couch, covering myself with it and falling asleep, thinking of the time, Wesker made love to me under a white blanket.

The vibrating of my phone woke me up.

" _What the fuck is it?_ " I snarled, annoyed at the loss of my dream with Wesker.

"You quit at TerraSave?" The confused, yet angry voice of my brother answered.

"What a _pleassure_ to hear you, brother." My voice, colder than ever, answered, not focusing on his question.

"It's been a long time. I thought you had forgotten about me. When was the last time you called, let's see. Almost 4 years!" My voice turned louder. "And how dare you to talk to me right now, asking me why I quit. Why do you even care?"

I stopped with my angry rant, breathing slowly in and out, trying to calm down, but I'm shaking with anger.

" _Claire_...", his voice became softer, not knowing what to say.

"Save it!" I said. "Nice for calling anyway. I'm still alive even though I nearly died in that island, but _haha_ who gives a damn." I let out a hysterical laugher. It felt good letting it all out.

"I quit at that fucking shit hole because the one guy I had hope in this god forsaken company was a traitor. I quit, because I see no point working for this. You can't stop this anymore."

"Claire, what are you saying?" His voice came back, confused still.

"What I'm saying, _Christopher_ , is that I finally opened my eyes and see that there is no point playing the rescuer from TerraSave."

"Then join the BSAA!", he exclaimed, trying to give me hope. "We could work together. You are a survivor, you can do this! Claire-bear, don't give up like this!" He sounded desperate.

"It's already too late.", I said bitter. "I have changed and I finally know where I belong." I _n the arms of the enemy._

"What are you saying, sis?"

"This is a farewell, brother. Never call me again." And with that, I hung up. Blocking his number. Throwing my phone on the other side of the couch, I decided to take a shower.

I wanted this. Now he wants to talk? It's way too late, I already made up my mind. I gave him enough time.

The weirdest thing was, after all, that I didn't feel sad at the situation at all. At the thought of letting them all go, just for him: Albert Wesker. I felt relieved, only hoping that he was still waiting for his dear heart.

After I returned from my well deserved shower, my phone had over 25 missed calls. From Jill, Rebecca, Carlos and Leon.. People I thought they forgot me. Now it seems I'm relevant again. I rolled my eyes, took my phone in my hand, starting to block each of their number and deleting them.

Right as I wanted to delete Leon's number, I felt my phone vibrating again. It was him.

I accepted the call.

"Claire...-"

" _Piss off, Kennedy."_ I said and quitting the call, deleting his number, too.

There was one number though, I did not delete. I called the number.

"Who is this?", the voice of a woman answered the call and I laughed softly.

"Ada Wong? I'm Claire Redfield... I don't know if you really heard of me."

The woman on the other line let out a soft laugh. "Of course I know who you are, you quitter."

"Didn't think it would go around that fast." I said annoyed, wandering around my living room. "Miss Wong, I require your help and I will make sure, you will paid enough." Serious Claire on the line, Hello!

"May I ask where you have got my number.", she asked. "You have your secrets, Miss Wong and I have mine. I promise I keep this number private." I leaned on my kitchen counter, waiting for her answer.

"How can I help you, Miss Redfield?"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "You need to fake my death.", I said slowly.

"I'm a spy, Miss Redfield."

"But I know that you're able to pull this through. All I want is to start my new life and you're the key right now. I pay you generously and keep this private."

"My, my what happened to you?", she asked curiously. "Too much.", I admitted.

"Now, tell me Miss Wong, are you able to help me?"

Holding my phone tight, I waited for her answer.

"How does Inez Vissi sound to you?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Exotic, don't you think my tan will tell otherwise?"

"Stay a bit in the greek sun and you should be fine."

"Thank you, Ada. I really mean it."

"No problem, Miss Vissi. I would like to meet you tomorrow, is that possible. So I can give you all the necessary information and locations you need. If you want to fake your death, you must get out of your place as soon as possible. I will make sure you'll have a new stay at no time. For the rest, however, you have to take care of yourself."

"You've given me more than I asked, Miss Wong..." I silenced for a moment.

"Is there something else, Claire?" Yes, there actually is...

"I will let you know tomorrow, Miss Wong. Where shall we meet."

"Apricot's Dinner, must be near you, isn't it? Be there at 6 a.m. I will be waiting. Till then."

Then Miss Wong hung up.

"How the hell did she knew where I live?" Then I rolled my eyes. Really Claire?

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night, I was way too nervous with my meeting with Miss Wong. Having packed my suit case with all necessaries for my new life, I left my apartment, not knowing if I will ever come back again. I sighed. This is it.

I stepped into the cab, I ordered before, letting the taxi driver drive me to Apricot's Dinner. A 10 minute drive. Paying him, I stepped of the car, letting the driver pull out my heavy suit case.

"Thank you.", I let out, as I started to move closer to the dinner.

OPEN 24/7 FREE WIFI – APRICOTS DINNER- PANCAKES- BURGERS- HOT DOGS AND MORE!

I entered the dinner.

It was nearly empty at this time. The radio was playing the old classics, older than I was. An young waitress leaning on the counter, looking at the clock. She must've had the nightshift, waiting for new the waitress to replace her.

At the back of the dinner, I saw a women with short black hair. Ada Wong. She came.

I went my way to her, slow and steady, not wanting to rush things. I had to behave normal. Making my way to her table, I saw her nipping on black coffee, turning her head to me, smiling.

"What a pleasure finally meeting you, Miss Redfield." She said and point at the seat in front of her. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you, Miss Wong.", I said, taking a seat in front of her, placing my suit case next to me.

"Do you recommend the pancakes?", she asked. " I can't decide between the pancakes or the waffles."

I let out a small smile. "I would go for the pancakes."

Ada waved for the tired waitress. She tried not to look annoyed or tired, making her way to our table.

"How can I help you?", she said giving us a forced smile. What a poor girl.

"I'd like to have a portion of pancakes... what about you, Claire?" Ada asked me, looking at me like we were best friends, having a breakfast together.

"Make it two, and a coffee please. Black."

"Alrighties." The waitress said, making her way to the kitchen. Ada looked to me, handing me an envelope.

"Check this out.", she said, her voice became serious. I nodded, accepted the envelope. Opening it, I saw my new ID-Card. It was a greek one, written in greek writings, with an English translation under it.

 _Inez Vasiliki Vissi_

 _Born 26th June 1980 in Volos._

 _Race: Greek/Spanish_

 _Sex: Female_

Somehow they managed to use my old ID picture but I was okay with that. Inside the envelope were my new passport, same picture and information, a plane ticket and a piece of paper, with a greek adress.

The tickets were to Thessaloniki, where I have been three days ago. I looked up to her.

"I made sure you have a nice place to stay for a while. It's quite fancy but don't worry, you will be taken care of." She smiled at me sweetly. The waitress returned with our pancakes and my coffee.

We ate and drank in silence. After our breakfast I took the last sip of my coffee.

"What is the cause of my death?" I asked.

"Plane crash, your body is somewhere in the pacific ocean." I nodded.

"Your flight is in three hours. All your money is safely transported to your new bank account, Inez." She handed me my new card.

"How the hell did you do that?", I whispered, looking at her.

"I'm Ada Wong. I have my secrets."

"How much do I owe you?" I asked her.

"Not a penny.", she said, starting to stand up. I shook my head.

"You've got to be kidding me.", I said, making sure no one heard us.

"You've got your secrets, Redfield or should I say, Vissi now? I'm now part of them. Take care of yourself. We will see us soon enough." And with that she left the dinner. Well at least I got to pay the pancakes.

With my suit case and my new identity in my hand, I left the dinner, took the next cab to the airport and left this place for good.

Farewell, Claire Redfield.

Welcome, Inez Vasiliki Vissi.

* * *

Inez Vissi looked out of the window next to her. The sun was shining bright in Greece. Looking down, she saw the beautiful view of her homecountry. And her new home, Thessaloniki, where she had been not too long ago, The 13 hour flight felt to her more like 13 days. She couldn't wait to see her new home.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we nearly arrived in Thessaloniki. Please put on your seatbelt, we are landing now." Putting her belt on, she watched as the plane slowly came down, landing in Thessaloniki. Opening the seat belt once more she took her bag and left the plane, picking up her heavy suit case she made her way out to the airport.

"Kalos irthate!", said one of the workers.

"Euxaristo.", she answer with her best greek possible.. It was a bit rusty, she would have to improve on that, if she wanted to stay here.

Leaving her gate, she saw people who waited for their friends or family. She saw people having reunions, hugging and kissing. The sight made her sigh sadly, but suddenly she hear a voice call her name.

"Miss Vissi!", she heard a man yell.

Claire looked around, confused at the situation. 'Who's calling me?' Her eyes looked around the crowd until she saw a tall blonde man, with a big scar on his face. She had never seen him.

"Miss Vissi..", he said, coming closer to her until he stood next to her.

"Who are you?", said Claire confused. "How do you know me?"

"Oh excuse me, where are my manners.", the blonde man laughed. He saluted. "Jack Krauser. I'm here to pick you up, orders from Miss Wong. I make sure you arrive to your new home savely."

"Oh...", said Claire, smiling at the man. "That's nice... well I guess.. take me home then!", she said and Krauser nodded, taking her suit case and left the airport with Claire.

"Follow me, Miss.", he said and she nodded, following him to the parking lot where a black Mercedes was waiting for her.

'What a service.' Miss Vissi was impressed, taking place next to the driver's seat. Krauser put her luggage in trunk, entering the car, turning the engine on.

"Let's get you home, princess." He said as they left the airport, turning to the next high way, leaving the center of the city.

"May I ask you, where you are taking me, Mr. Krauser?, she asked, looking out from the window, seeing that they were now in the outer part of the city. She said children, playing in play grounds, old people sitting in café, drinking a beer and reminiscing about old time, people walking down the street, minding their own business.

"Your new home is not exactly in Thessaloniki, more in the direction of Halkidiki, near the beach. But don't you worry, the place may be full of tourists right now, Miss Wong made sure you stay at the outer, more secluded part of the beach."

"That's nice!", she said, watching as they drove in a high speed through the high way, passing other cars and villages. Then Krauser took the exit, leaving the high way as they arrived in Halkidiki.

Claire admired the clear blue water and the beautiful beaches of Halkidiki. He was right, the place was crowded with lots of people, families, young people, old people... Krauser drover further and Claire noticed how the hotels and restaurant on the opposite side of the beaches were getting less and less, the people became less and less. They were getting closer, she could feel it.

It took 5 minutes until they arrived in her new location. Krauser parked next a high built house. It was way bigger than her old one. It was perfection, painted in white and blue, with a huge balcony on the higher level. In front of the house were planted various kinds of roses and flowers that were taken care of. It looked exactly like those houses you saw in greek postcard pictures.

"Thank you, Ada." Claire whispered to herself. Krauser chuckled.

"I'm afraid, Miss Redfield, that this is not only Ada's doing." He said and Claire looked at him confused.

"Please follow me.", he said as he stepped out of the car. Claire didn't hesitate.

"What are you trying to tell me, Mister Krauser?", she questioned, her voice sounding dangerous. She didn't trust this.

"All your questions will be answered in no time, Miss." He took her suit case out of the trunk and placed it in front of the door of her new home. He gave her the keys.

"Behind this door lie all your answers to your questions. Do not be afraid, little Redfield." He chuckled.

"Vissi.", I corrected. He just shrugged. "I will be waiting here, so do not worry. Enter." And with that Claire opened the door to her new home. She stepped into the her spacey new home, decorated with greek statues and painting. She placed the keys on the table next to the door, dragging her suit case with her, stepping into the living room.

Nobody seemed to be in here. Claire went to turn around to explore more of her home, until she heard that one voice.

"Dear heart." She heard his deep voice, turning around fast she saw him coming down the stairs. Albert Wesker, dressed in his usual black suit and pants, his trademark sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, looking down at her.

"Albert...", she whispered, coming closer slowly.. scared of rejection. "You did all this?", she said softly.

He walked down the stairs slowly, taking his glasses off. His eyes found hers. 'She's finally here.'

"Ada told me that you called her." He said, now standing in front of her. 'She's here with me.'

"Telling me that the little Redfield wants to play dead and leave for good."

"Why did she call you?" Claire seemed confused.

"Let's say I forced her to keep her eyes on you." 'Explains how much she knows about me.'

He stroked her cheek. "Why did you do all this, my Claire?"

Claire wrapped her hand around his neck. "After that night in Thessaloniki, I knew where I belonged to.", she said.

"I want to be with you, Albert. And for that I had to sacrifice all I had. My job, my so called friends and family, my life in the States. I wanted to start a new and here I am. I was sick of living that life I had until you stepped into my life and opened my eyes." She leaned on his chest. "I was in denial, but I can't help it. I want to be with you, Wesker. Follow every step you take and be with you till the rest of my life."

Wesker hold her closer.

"I promise you, Claire. I will take care of you and protect you from this world." He pulled her chin up, kissing her lips softly.

"You belong to me, as I belong to you. Nobody can have you.", he whispered.

"Together we can become king and queen." He said, playing with the strand of her hair. "We can save the world... even though it will have its sacrifices."

"But we can make it happen, Albert.", she said as she kissed his lips once more, playing with his hair.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Lifting her up, he felt her legs wrapped around his waist. He saw the faint marks on her neck from the night he made her his. He kissed them once more, biting softly, making her moan softly.

'My queen.'

"I don't need anyone else but you.", she whispered, holding him tight.

"It's us against the world now." He looked up to her eyes and nodded. "Us again the world? I wouldn't have it the other way, my love."

"Me neither.", she said, kissing him again, this time more passionate and demanding.

"Let's continue what we started that night ago." Her voice a seductive whisper, biting his lower lip.

"My lovely Claire, you have no idea how badly I wanted you to say that.", he said, dragging her to their new bedroom.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading my first wesclaire fanfic. I really had fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this. Let me know what you think? Do you want to know how the journey of our two protagonists continues? Maybe I can write a sequel.

However I have a new fanfic up in my sleeve which will contain more than three parts. It's called "Homewrecker" and I have a short summary for you if you are interested!

 _HOMEWRECKER: Playing the role as the naive wife named Chloé Rosinski, Claire Redfield plots the destruction of Tricell and his new CEO... her husband, Ricardo Marco. However her plans threaten to fail as she re encounters the not really dead Albert Wesker. The game has changed, however as the man himself offers help, Claire has no other choice than to dance with the devil._

I really want to write this piece even though it'll be quite the challenge. I hope you like the idea of the story so far! Let me know if you are interested!

Thank you so much. I hope you have a good day / night! I wish you guys the best!

sylviachristel


End file.
